Discussion of Prior Art
Various devices have been proposed or developed for improving arrow control on a bow. One such device made of rubber requires the user to hook the arrow into place. Unfortunately, the rubber is continually stretched during use, therefore the device has a rather short useful life. Also, the rubber device does not continually guide the arrow during the draw of the bow. Thus, the rubber device offers arrow control for periods which are limited by arrow shaft movement. Furthermore, the rubber device is designed to retain the arrow on the arrow rest when the arrow is bumped. However, the rubber device is delicate and cannot hold the arrow at high shock levels.
Another arrow guide, made primarily of plastic, has an adhesive mounting surface. A primary disadvantage of the plastic device is the difficulty of mounting it to the bow properly. Moreover, the device applies downward pressure on the arrow rest. Thus, certain rests cannot be used because they would bend or break from the pressure. Another effect of downward pressure on the arrow rest is arrow deflection. Arrow deflection is an obstacle to the accuracy of the bow. Finally, the plastic device can block the sight line of the archer. Of course, the user must deviate from his established style of shooting.
Essentially, archers would prefer a sturdy device which maintains control of arrows conclusively.